Rough Affection
by SilverStainsSS
Summary: Hellsing has developed a new interest with Walter's last living relative because of her record and sends Alucard to convince her to join Hellsing. Alucard isn't happy about his new orders and she isn't happy about her new dormmate. On top of it all, Iscariot and Millennium have their own reason for needing her. MIGHT BE DELETED


Rough Affection

Prologue: Just Get It Done

She stared. He stared. They both stared.

"Ma'am…" Integra didn't break her glare and continued to stare. "Not now Walter." She snapped and made a half effort to wave him away. Walter sighed and looked between Alucard and Sir Hellsing. In all his years serving the Hellsing family he had never thought it would come down to Integra and Alucard staring down each other, _ever._

"I _order_ you to infiltrate the school, find the girl, and bring her back here, _without_ causing a scene or kidnapping her." Integra gritted out through clenched teeth. She never liked ordering Alucard to do anything but he was such a stubborn ass, more often then not she had to, to get anything done. In this case, she needed him to locate 27 year old, Seo Hamel, who interestingly enough had been involved in several vampire attacks and survived. Even more interestingly, she was distantly related to Walter.

Alucard hardened his glare but Integra met his with her own firm glare and he finally sighed and looked to the ceiling. "I hate you." He stated and Integra relaxed before sitting back down in her desk chair. "I am sure you do, but that doesn't change the fact that you will do it." Alucard rubbed a hand over his face and stood up from his seat. "Walter, get the papers filled out for registration." Integra looked back at her paperwork, content with Alucards response, a small smirk on her face.

"I already have." Alucard stopped in his tracks and turned to glare back at Integra. "You planned to order me all along, didn't you?" He huffed and even knowing the answer, still waited for her to respond. She continued to look at her paperwork and he disappeared from her office, annoyed with his master.

XxxXxxX

"So the girl is related to you?" Alucard spoke up from the back seat of the car. Walter kept his eyes on the road but nodded. "Yes, she apparently is my second cousin once removed on my mother's side. Though I have never known of her, she is all I have left of my living family." Walter explained. "She doesn't know we are at all related, let alone that I even exist however. I am sure you know why after reading her file." Alucard looked back down to the envelope on his lap and nodded, not caring if Walter saw the nod or not.

He did know why. The woman had an impressive record with foster homes and a few orphanages. She even had a couple times she was imprisoned for once insulting an officer and then once more after she committed minor arson. After her second arrest, she was diagnosed with a pretty long list of disorders, including, posttraumatic stress disorder and obsessive compulsive disorder, among a handful of more minor issues. He doubted she would know enough about her family to know who Walter was. Even if she knew that, after Walter was employed by Hellsing, there was no record of him. She would have no way of knowing if he were alive and then furthermore, where he was currently living.

And now, he was supposed to get her to somehow agree to come back with him to Hellsing and meet Integra.

A frown crossed his face, the woman seemed interesting but he still didn't like the idea of not being able to simply pick her up and teleport her to the manor. This was bothersome.

The car stopped smoothly in front of Anerley School of Applied Academics. The campus itself looked traditional in its architecture. It reminded Alucard somewhat of Romania and that deepened his frown. The sight of humans he could not eat, deepened it even farther.

"If you hate it so much, get your job done as soon as possible." Walter threw an encouraging smile towards the rear view mirror and watched Alucard step out and shut the door. He waited until the nosferatu was inside the gates to drive away.

XxxXxxX

Seo shot daggers at the door with her eyes. She really _really_ didn't like this at all. It was bad enough she ran out of coffee that morning, but then having the bitchy residence hall director all of a sudden inform her that today she would be getting a dormmate, that was what ticked her off the most.

Because she attended a high class university, her dorm consisted of a studio like format except for the fact that the sleeping area was separate from everything else. She got lucky when she didn't have to share with anyone because of her list of disorders but apparently, there wasn't another room the person could use besides hers. She had the space, that wasn't the problem. The problem was people. She hated interacting with others unnecessarily and often got quickly annoyed with them. How was she supposed to share a living space with a person? It was beyond her but the director hadn't listened. On top of the displeasure of a dormmate, she only had a day to mentally prepare for the sudden invasion.

Homicidal thoughts ran through her mind as she waited on the couch for the nuisance to arrive. She had everything how she wanted it. The dorm was quiet, she only had to clean up after herself, only had to deal with herself, and nothing was ever out of order, it was exactly what it should be. Having a person mess that up was aggravating beyond words and she huffed to herself.

The jiggle and click on the lock, signaled it was time for her to meet her new dormmate and she clenched her fists. If they so much as displace a single thing in _her_ dorm, she was going to have a few words and then maybe get to hurt them.

XxxXxxX

Alucard looked at the key in his hand. He really hated the idea of having to sleep in the same space as someone else. He hated it more because he couldn't bring his coffin. He didn't care what a human thought about his coffin but his master did and so he was ordered not the bring it. He hadn't even set foot into the dorm and yet the human waiting inside had already pinched his nerves. Not caring about the frown etched into his face, he fit the key inside the lock and turned the knob to open the door.


End file.
